


Brand New

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Series: Avengers Music Drabbles [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Cliche, Cute, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Music, New Year's Eve, Sappy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: Music drabble to Brand New by Ben Rector





	

Steve's wonder in the new world around him seems to be bringing back the wonder Tony thought he lost so long ago. That's not the only thing that Steve seems to be bringing back in him either. So many other feelings and sides of himself he thought he buried long ago, or he thought got killed off by Howard Stark, keep showing up to surprise him.  
Like just a few weeks ago Steve drug him to the Central Park Zoo. Somewhere he hadn't been since he was seven and his dear old father decided he was too old for such childish things. 

Tony was prepared to fake enthusiasm the time, for Steve's sake, but found the longer they were there and the more they explored, the more of the excitement and wonder he once felt when he would come as a child come back. He had such a great time that Tony ended up dragging Steve back just a week later. 

Or just a month ago Steve talked Tony into baking holiday sweets with him. His damn puppy eyes are just too hard to resist! By the end of it every inch of the kitchen, and themselves, was covered in something, and they were laughing and singing at the top of their lungs to whatever came on the radio. Tony has a picture JARVIS took of them stashed secretly away in his bedside table drawer, and a video tucked away in a secret folder. 

Those were not the first or last times stuff like that happened when he was with Steve. It seems that the American hero just has that effect on Tony. Whenever he is with him he just feels younger, more free, and maybe even happier. He feels more like himself than he has since he was at MIT with Rhodey. Not even Pepper, who he once very much thought he would spend the rest of his life with, has made him feel this way, and he thinks he knows why. 

He knows he loved Pepper, and still does, but he was never as in love with her as he seems to be falling in with Steve.  
That's why he is sitting here on the couch on the Common Room floor, very much sober, while in the middle of a New Year's Eve party. Steve showed him he didn't need alcohol to feel good or to have fun, and Tony wants to repay him for that. 

So when the clock strikes twelve, and Tony whispers "Happy New Year" against Steve's lips, he can only hope Steve gets what he really means.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is a bit OOC in this, and I don't care. It was really fun to write! I hope you enjoyed reading it too!
> 
> Happy New Year to everyone! I hope you have a great 2017!


End file.
